


We Never Really Talked About It

by Winter_Lazuli



Category: America's Most Eligible (Visual Novels)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, MC is only mentioned, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lazuli/pseuds/Winter_Lazuli
Summary: During a casual chat with his fellow contestants, Adam reveals something that he probably shouldn't have told them yet. Written because I noticed something about this specific group of Choices LIs.





	We Never Really Talked About It

**Author's Note:**

> Pixelberry owns "Choices", and by extension, "America's Most Eligible."

* * *

 

“Wait, Adam, you never told her what?!”   

 

            Adam had been out with Jaime, his fiancée, the previous evening. They had gone on your typical sort of picnic date; he’d cooked some of his signature dishes while she brought the dessert. They had agreed to meet up at the park near both of their houses, and both of them had arrived on time. They had gotten to their spot with no trouble, and at that point in the night, the two of them were having dinner and talking, like they always did on their dates, especially now since there were no cameras following them around. Both of them always enjoyed time together, and that wasn’t a fact that was changing anytime soon. He could still say that dessert wasn’t the sweetest part of the picnic.

 

That much was clear not just to the lovers, but to everyone they knew. Especially to Mackenzie and Derek, who, even from their previous days on set for “America’s Most Eligible,” could tell that the couple was glued to the hip from day one., which had only made the story their friend was telling them now all the more humiliating for the couple, and even more hilarious for the two of them. Granted, they hadn’t exactly cleared that hurdle right away either, but at least they already did it a while back, after the filming for Season 11- sorry, the All-Stars season- had wrapped up and they were released until Season 12 began.

 

“It never really came up!” Adam protested. “We never talked about it before, and everything turned out great between us!”

 

“ _Suuuure._ Whatever you say, Adam.” Mackenzie laughed. “Seriously, if this is how you woo a girl, I’d hate to know what she’d do if someone asks about- “

 

“Okay, I think he gets it, Mac.” Derek stopped her, though he was laughing just as badly as she was. “Though, she’s got a point Adam. So, she doesn’t know yours, and you don’t know hers?”

 

            “I just thought it would be creepy to find out via social media…” He admitted, remembering his first thoughts upon meeting Jaime. Looking back, if she had known about what he had thought about her, he doubted she would have ever agreed to be his girlfriend. He felt embarrassed as he remembered them, even as he simultaneously agreed with himself that all those thoughts were still true now, if not even more.

 

            Makenzie sighed, coming down from her laughing high. “Adam, that’s like going travelling with strangers and calling them your friends and saying you’ll be friends for life, yet you know nothing about them and you declare that friendship within 72 hours.”

 

            “So what’ll I do now? Can’t you guys just tell me what it is?”

 

            Makenzie and Derek looked at each other, then back to Adam. “It’s better if it comes from you.” The latter said. “And if it comes from her. Don’t worry, we’ll help you figure out a way to tell her while softening the blow.”

 

            “Thanks guys.” Adam smiled. “It’s great having trustworthy people in my corner.”

 

            “No problem.” Derek responded. The moment was broken by Mackenzie, who, while meaning well, couldn’t resist one more jab at the whole situation, smiling and holding back a small laugh as she said it.

 

            “Though, maybe next time you guys should tell each other your last names _before_ getting engaged.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is; I was semi-bothered about how we accept a proposal, and yet we only know Jen's last name out of the AME LIs. Don't get me wrong- I like them, but it feels kinda weird to get engaged and not have any indication of either person's last name. (Liam from TRR gets a pass, I understand where the lack of a last name comes from.) 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! This was kind of a spur-of-the-moment idea, though I hope it still has some quality to it!


End file.
